O vento e a aurora
by Cosima Aster
Summary: "Eles eram como melhores amigos. Conheciam-se há tanto tempo… confiavam-se a ponto de morrer um pelo outro. Ainda assim, havia aquela distância que nenhum dos dois se achava capaz de vencer." (HakYona)


**O Vento e a Aurora**

Ele ouvia o vento chamando seu nome. Um mero ciciar entre os galhos, o farfalhar da folhagem. Abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado, apenas para comprovar o que já sabia — ela não estava ali.

— Princesa… –resmungou.

Ergueu-se em um gesto silencioso, todos ali pareciam dormir profundamente, alheios. Deveras, nunca uma noite pareceu tão tranquila e perfumada.

Olhou em redor, a Lua tão grande e reluzente quanto o Sol ao meio-dia, e, a distância de um tiro de pedra, encontrou o vulto dela encolhido na beirada de um mirante.

Hesitou um instante comprido, olhando-a fixamente de longe. Aquela distância era tanto física quanto emocional. O coração palpitava, confuso por tantos sentimentos conflitantes, a ansiedade e o carinho, a agonia e o desejo, o medo e o dever.

Eles eram como melhores amigos. Conheciam-se há tanto tempo… confiavam-se a ponto de morrer um pelo outro… Ainda assim, havia aquela distância que nenhum dos dois se achava capaz de vencer.

Suspirando profundo, ele olhou para baixo. Não queria que ela sofresse nada mais além do que ela já sofria. Sem ver necessidade do guandao, saiu em direção dela. O vento brincava com seus cabelos, um incentivo espirituoso por enfim ele ter se colocado em movimento. Ele sentiu o frescor em seu rosto e tentou sorrir, e quando faltava pouco para chegar nela, fez um barulhinho qualquer com o pé para que não a pegasse de surpresa.

Ela não pareceu notá-lo, mesmo assim. Parando em pé ao lado dela, observou-a sentada, abraçada aos joelhos, olhando o além, os olhos escurecidos fixos no horizonte. A capa de Yona era golpeada pelo vento, ainda mais forte ali, quase selvagem.

Ao invés de sentar-se com ela, Hak olhou na mesma direção. Era ali que o Sol haveria de surgir, quando chegasse a hora. Por ora, só se podia ver aquilo que o luar contornava – montanhas e matas, mas nenhuma nuvem no céu.

— Precisa dormir, Princesa. –ele ronronou.

— Hak… –ela olhou para cima, procurando os olhos dele, mas logo se constrangeu, afundando o queixo no peito.

— Uma tempestade está vindo.

— Hã? Mas a noite está tão limpa…

Ele apenas sorriu pequeno e assentiu.

— O vento não erra…

— Hm…

Ele desmontou ao lado dela, sentando-se de uma vez:

— No que está pensando, Princesa?

— Hak, estou fazendo a coisa certa? Eu não sei se sou o suficiente… –olhou as próprias mão, tão pequenas, não abarcavam quase nada.

— É cedo demais para saber.

— Será que… na hora… eu serei capaz de enfrentar…

— É muito cedo para pensar nisso.

— Tem tanta coisa que eu queria entender.

— Ainda é cedo.

— Hak! Me leve a sério!

— Você não acha que é muito cedo para esse papo? –ranzinza, determinou, o timbre duro e monótono.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas pesado, as bochechas cheias de contrariedade. Mas ele estava jogado de lado, a cabeça apoiada nos cotovelos, os olhos fechados de tédio.

Bufando alto, ela voltou-se para a Lua cheia e abraçou os joelhos com mais força.

— Eu só acho que você deveria voltar a dormir, Princesa… amanhã vai ser um dia cheio, eu não vou ficar carregando nenhuma teimosa por aí…

— Quem disse que eu preciso de você para me carregar?

Uma das sobrancelhas dele ficou tensa, mas ele ainda não abriu os olhos e nem desfez a expressão de desdém.

— Eu sempre posso pedir para o Kija…

Ele abriu os olhos de uma vez.

— É assim que você me trata? –e agarrando-a repentinamente, embrulhando seus ombros com um braço forte, e com o outro punho fez um cafuné agressivo no alto da cabeça dela.

— Hak! –ela protestava, sacudindo as pernas.

— Talvez você devesse me deixar ir, agora que tem os dragões… –e ia provocando, ultrajado.

— Hak! –rugia, mas mais parecia uma gatinha manhosa do que uma leoa sanhosa.

— Meu erro foi me preocupar demais com você… –lamentava, sem ver mais jeito pra situação. Desfazendo o agarre, viu Yona escapar, tentando em vão ajeitar os cabelos cor de fogo.

— Como eu posso dormir? Se esses pensamentos não saem de minha cabeça! –choramingou, frustrada. –Eu quero ser capaz de cuidar de vocês… de… você… Hak… Eu quero…

Sem perceber, ela chorava, os punhos fechados com toda sua força, enquanto murmurava baixinho, as lágrimas que pingavam de seus olhos cintilavam como estrelas cadentes:

— Eu quero merecer…

Hak suspirou, ajoelhando-se na frente dela. Puxou-lhe o queixo, erguendo o rosto em formato de coração, ainda tão lindo, apesar do bronzeado, do cansaço, dos pequenos sinais de luta. Os cílios brilhavam do pranto, franjando o olhar dolorido que evitava o rosto do rapaz.

— Shhh, agora já chega… –bem perto de sua face ela sentiu o sopro dessas palavras:

— Hak… –a voz quase não saiu. Respirou fundo, tentando fazer cessar o choro.

As grandes mãos do rapaz tomaram o rosto dela. Os calos afagavam as maçãs da face suaves e firmes como pêssegos maduros, a sensação do contraste das texturas insinuante. Os polegares fizeram gestos determinados, secando as lágrimas em sua fonte.

Yona prendeu os pulsos dele com suas mãos, proibindo-o de soltá-la. De alguma forma estranha, sentia-se mais segura assim do que se abraçada e, por mais contraditório que fosse, precisava daquela proteção. Ela queria ser forte, ela queria ser forte por ele, mas era sempre nele que derivava sua força.

Pelas pálpebras entreabertas, via o rosto dele próximo do seu, suas testas praticamente coladas, seus lábios a distância de um fio de cabelo.

— Hak… –ansiosa, murmurou aquele chamado que lhe era tão querido, aquele nome quase tão familiar quanto o seu próprio. –Muito obrigada. –e com um pequeno soluço, sorriu.

— Não, Princesa… é cedo demais para isso também.

O menor movimento de qualquer um deles seria um caminho sem volta, seus hálitos já se misturando, os narizes acomodados um junto ao outro.

Ela riu e a espera terminou.

Hak se conteve até seu limite, tentando manter a mínima distância possível que a razão pedia, mas o coração estava afoito em aproveitar a chance. E, quando Yona riu, borbulhante, a inclinação dos queixos e as curvas dos lábios se encarregaram de se encaixar, criando o beijo que ambos desejaram tanto, por tanto tempo, mas nunca tiveram a coragem de praticar.

O riso dela calou-se de uma vez, sentindo a pressão amorosa dos lábios quentes dele sobre os seus. Os olhos se fecharam, mas pareciam continuar a ver, como se um novo sentido tivesse sido despertado. Aliviando o agarre de seus dedinhos, foi escorregando as mãos pelos braços dele, e logo o estava enlaçando pela nuca.

— Princesa… –contra a boca dela, Hak sorriu e sussurrou, as mãos avançando então, os dedos entrando em seus cabelos, segurando-lhe a cabeça enquanto o beijo prosseguia. Era doce, lento e delicado, cauteloso até, e, ainda assim, de todo o coração. –Nós só vamos voltar a falar sobre essas coisas depois… –e com um estalinho manhoso, ele encerrou a troca.

Tentando recuperar o ar, com uma feição embevecida, Yona fixou-se nos olhos azuis eletrizados dele:

— Quando?

— Quando tudo terminar. Só então vou poder te responder.

— Mas aí vai ser tarde demais! –Yona não resistiu em fazer um comentário óbvio, preocupada.

— É só viver a vida de um modo que nunca se arrependa. –e pinçando uma das bochechas dela, resolveu logo o problema com a constatação, se achando tão inteligente.

Com um suspiro, ela se aninhou no peito dele, aconchegando-se nas dobras da roupa:

— Então é melhor eu parar de te escutar, Hak. –e riu, marota, grudada nele.

— Ah, sua ratinha! –abraçou-a, escondendo-a toda em seu peito. –Mas quando foi que você me escutou?

Beijando o alto dos cabelos vermelhos, sentiu-a rir mais, tão cálida e jovial, tão à vontade com ele.

— Eu me sinto melhor, Hak.

De repente, o vento se tornara apenas uma canção macia, e, longínquo, o clarão da alvorada começava a despontar. Os dois trocaram sorrisos e assistiram juntos o nascer do Sol.

::::::::

Tinham parado para almoçar e, depois sem descansarem um pouco, era hora de seguir viagem. Yun e Shin-Ah tinham terminado de levantar o acampamento quando Kija apareceu, encafifado:

— O que é isso?

— O quê? –sempre pressuroso, Yun indagou, sem entender o dragão branco.

— Esse barulho horrendo…

Um ronco estrondoso soou então, sobressaltando a todos. Os rapazes pararam tudo que faziam e olharam em redor, tentando encontrar a fonte do barulho, que se repetiu.

Não demorou muito para Zeno começar a gargalhar:

— Parece que vem da nossa Princesa… –e apontou a menina deitada encostada em uma árvore, sem uma preocupação no mundo, dormindo profundamente.

O ronco rompeu o ar.

— Quem diria que uma criatura tão pequena produz barulho tão… possante… –Jae-Ha observou, a mão no queixo contemplativo.

Kija assistia o descanso de sua mestra com espanto e ao mesmo tempo reverência.

— Precisamos seguir viagem, é melhor acordar a Yona! –Yun decidiu, as mãos nos quadris.

— Pukyuu! –Ao pulou em Yona, puxando a capa dela, querendo despertá-la, mas sem sucesso.

— Não há o que fazer… –estalando os lábios, Hak passou seu guandao para Kija.

Com destreza e cuidado, colocou Yona em suas costas. Ela nem sentiu a mudança de posição, mas sorriu ao deitar a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Vamos embora.

— Quando se cansar, conte comigo. –ao passo que iam caminhando, Kija se ofereceu, galante, olhando carinhoso para Yona, acomodada nas costas de Hak, mas careteando surpreso ao ouvi-la roncar.

Hak grunhiu.

— E comigo! –Jae-Ha aproveitou a deixa.

— E alguma vez eu precisei da ajuda de vocês? –Hak resmungou, irritado com tanta prestatividade.

* * *

Boa-noite! Aqui é a autora!

Por ocasião de enfim terminar esse anime, incentivada pela Jessica Yoko, escrevi essa cena do OTP com um desfecho cômico. Por mais fanfics de Akatsuki no Yona!

Espero que gostem!

XOXO

04.02.2020


End file.
